Photograph
by Eduarda D
Summary: Não foi a Guerra que nos separou, mas a paz. Há quantos anos eu admiro essa mesma fotografia esperando revê-lo?
1. Chapter 1

PHOTOGRAPH

_A guerra podia ter acabado, mas a vida estava longe de ser fácil._

**PRÓLOGO**

O que todos nós esperávamos depois do fim da Guerra era a paz. Esperávamos que as Quatro Nações voltassem a se unir como acontecera antes; desejávamos que com a derrota do Senhor do Fogo Ozai, o mundo seria capaz de perdoar. Mas como estávamos enganados. Fomos ingênuos ao imaginar que feridas tão profundas pudessem curar rapidamente, assim como fomos tolos ao pensar que as diferenças seriam finalmente deixadas à parte. A Guerra podia ter acabado, mas dela ficou uma herança muito forte: medo e preconceito em almas quebradas.

Como Aang poderia ser capaz de curar esse mundo? E como nós poderíamos ser capazes de ajudá-lo?


	2. Chapter 2

**PHOTOGRAPH, por Eduarda D.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO PRIMEIRO<strong>

_**As palavras da antiga maré**_

Depois do fim da Guerra dos Cem anos, nossa vida se transformou numa correria atrás da outra. Onde quer que fossemos, líderes de vilarejos, reis e rainhas davam uma festa em nossa homenagem. Todos, sem exceção, queriam celebrar a derrota da Nação do Fogo e o início de uma nova era de paz. Foram banquetes, bailes e até festas populares realizadas em nome do avatar, celebrando-o e agradecendo-o. Nós não conseguíamos ficar mais de uma semana em um mesmo local sem receber convites de outros reinos para visitarmos. Todos nós, na nossa mera inocência de crianças, vistas como heroínas pelos olhos do mundo, estávamos adorando toda a atenção nos dada. Fizeram até um livro sobre as nossas aventuras durante a guerra que depois se transformou numa famosa peça de teatro, dessa vez realmente condizente conosco e com o que passávamos. O Avatar Aang fora esculpido em diversas cidades, sem mencionar os quadros que mostravam sua vitória contra o Senhor de Fogo Ozai. Embora as viagens constantes estivessem nos cansando, estávamos aproveitando juntos, como sempre fizemos. O que nós não esperávamos é que a nossa jornada juntos estava com os dias contados..

- Katara, você anda tão quieta.. – escutei Toph dizer enquanto a via moldar seu meteorito em alguma forma desconhecida. – Porque não está reclamando comigo ou dando um sermão na gente sobre o nosso comportamento preguiçoso?

- É verdade, Katara. – concordou Sokka – nem parece você.

Olhei para a garota, depois para o meu irmão sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Como eu poderia explicar sobre o aperto no peito que eu vinha sentindo desde a coroação de Zuko? Já fazia dois meses que essa sensação ruim aumentava dentro de mim, mas eu costumava repetir a mim que depois da tempestade, sempre vem a calmaria.

- Eu só não tenho motivos para reclamar de nada. – menti. – Nós vencemos. – e eu continuamente repetia isso, nós tínhamos vencido, não havia motivo algum para ficar alarmada.

- O que você acha, Aang? – Sokka perguntou.

Não quis, desta vez, olhar para Aang, sabendo que ele era o único ali capaz de me desmascarar. Eu conhecia de cor sua fisionomia e seus traços, embora nas últimas semanas ele tenha se colocado em um treinamento que está aumento sua massa corporal, sem mencionar que todos os dias parece que ele cresce um centímetro. Mas seu olhar e seu coração continuavam os mesmos. Constantemente trocávamos olhares cúmplices em relação aos outros, mas hoje não era o caso. Eu estava, de fato, muito nervosa.

- Acho que a Katara tem o direito de relaxar também, e não precisar mais ficar sempre nos colocando na linha. – ele começou. – Como ela disse, vencemos. Precisamos aproveitar agora para descansar porque nunca saberemos como o futuro vai ser.

Ele concordava comigo. De alguma forma, Aang também pensava que uma hora as festas iam acabar e os problemas começariam a aparecer, assim, seus deveres como Avatar o chamariam para longe de nós.

- Ok ok.. por que não damos uma volta, então? – Sokka sugeriu, ainda deitado no chão da casa.

- Podemos dar uma volta na feira internacional! – exclamou Suki, sorrindo para todos nós.

- Acho uma boa idéia. – concordei, levantando do sofá e me espreguiçando.

Estávamos novamente em Ba-Sing-Se, na mesma casa que em outros tempos ficamos e que destruímos. Hoje, reformada e parecendo mais aconchegante do que nunca, estávamos felizes por estar ali, sem ninguém para nos dizer o que fazer e como fazer. Dessa vez, Appa estava conosco desfrutando do bom e do melhor. Os muros que segregavam a cidade continuavam, porém, os externos que foram destruídos já estavam de pé novamente, graças a rápida e infalível reconquista da cidade pela Lótus Branca. Nossos planos eram permanecer mais uns dias na cidade e depois voltar ao vilarejo Kyoshi para deixar Suki em casa, pois, segundo ela, novas guerreiras deveriam ser treinadas.

- Compras! – Suki gritou alegre, revelando seu lado consumista para nós.

Parecia que a paz tinha trago à tona várias características nossas que antes não nos permitíamos demonstrar simplesmente porque tínhamos um compromisso maior a cumprir. Por exemplo, Suki ser muito consumista e obediente a Sokka, enquanto ele queria passar os dias desenhando. Já Toph começou a prestar atenção nas vidas dos vizinhos depois que um senhor morreu, com a desculpa de estar investigando sua morte, como se fosse uma detetive. Aang passava muito tempo no mundo espiritual, aprendendo muitas coisas lá e escrevendo em pergaminhos, e quando não estava fazendo isso, lia tudo o que podia encontrar sobre qualquer coisa, parecia que havia nascido nele uma imensa fome pelo conhecimento. Já eu, descobri-me uma excelente mentirosa. Foi fácil mentir para eles nesses meses, mas estava sendo doloroso esconder de Aang meus medos e pesadelos. E, se eu conseguia mentir para ele, conseguia fazer isso para qualquer um.

- Garotas.. – resmungou Sokka, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se também.

- Nem todas as garotas são assim, boboca. – reclamou Toph, guardando seu meteorito no bolso.

- Mas você mal é uma garota, Toph.. – retrucou meu irmão retardado.

Suspirei, vendo que uma longa discussão iria começar. Olhei para Aang, que estava parado perto da porta, já pronto para sair e explorar a feira internacional das nações. Sorrimos cúmplices e decidimos deixar os outros para trás, já que, definitivamente, não aguentávamos mais essas discussões entre os dois. Caminhamos por alguns minutos lado a lado em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro, como há tempos não fazíamos. Era realmente difícil conseguirmos ficar a sós. Senti sua mão procurar pela minha e logo ambas estavam entrelaçadas, fazendo um sorriso nascer em meus lábios.

- Eu sinto falta de passarmos mais tempo juntos, só nós. – ele disse, sorrindo para uma senhora que lhe fez uma reverencia. No fundo, eu sabia que ele detestava essas formalidades.

- Eu também, Aang.

- Sei que não está sendo fácil para nós, e eu incluo os outros nisso. Há muitas reuniões e muitos deveres que estão me chamando, e não gosto de ficar obrigando vocês a participarem disso tudo. – desabafou ele. – Sokka gostaria de já ter ido para o Polo Sul, isso fica cada vez mais evidente a cada dia que passa. E não posso tirar a razão dele. Depois de tantos anos longe de Hakoda..

- Aang, nós escolhemos ficar ao seu lado agora. E sempre escolheremos esse caminho. – falei, parando em sua frente e olhando em seus olhos. Ele estava da minha altura, já. – Não é como se você estivesse nos mantendo reféns.. nós podemos ir e vir a hora que quisermos, mas escolhemos ficar.

Ele sorriu.

- Sim, meu irmão quer estar em um lugar menos quente, de preferência perto do nosso pai, mas ele também já não conseguiria viver em um lugar tão monótono como o Polo Sul. Graças a você, descobrimos o mundo.

- Obrigado, Katara. – ele disse, puxando-me para um abraço. Seus braços apertavam-me forte, porém delicadamente, enquanto deixei minha cabeça cair sobre seu ombro e meus braços entrelaçavam seu pescoço.

- Você não precisa agradecer. – sussurrei. – Prometo que enquanto me quiser por perto, sempre estarei do seu lado.

- _Cof cof.._ Estamos interrompendo alguma coisa? – separamo-nos quando ouvimos a pergunta de Sokka. Ele e as outras duas estavam parados atrás de nós, porém somente meu irmão mantinha uma cara fechada.

- Está. – respondi, voltando a ficar ao lado de Aang enquanto via o mesmo ficar vermelho. Peguei sua mão e o puxei para caminharmos juntos novamente em direção a feira.

- Por acaso vocês dois estão juntos e.. AI! Caramba, Toph, porque fez isso? – certamente, Toph deve ter lhe dado um soco para que ele parasse de ser tão irritante.

O problema é que sua pergunta permaneceu no ar.. nós estávamos juntos ou não? E eu podia sentir a tensão entre nós, porque Aang, sem querer, afrouxou nossas mãos, deixando-me com o coração apertado.

Quando chegamos ao local destinado para a feira, foi impossível não sorrir. Havia ali todos os tipos de pessoas, de todas as nações. Era a primeira vez que eu assistia a dobradores de fogo ao lado de outros em harmonia. Claro, ainda percebia-se muita desconfiança sobre eles, mas graças aos esforços de Zuko e de Aang, eu queria acreditar que as feridas da guerra poderiam ser curadas rapidamente. A feira tinha sido organizada pelo rei de Ba-Sing-Se junto com Aang e com o general Iroh, sendo que todos acreditavam que podia dar certo existir um lugar em que as quatro nações poderiam co-existir. Secretamente, eu sabia que os planos do general com Aang iam muito além de uma simples feira anual.

Havia ali barracas de dobradores de terra com esculturas, pinturas e tapeçarias. Os da minha nação, traziam peles, esculturas de gelo e casas medicinais. A nação do fogo mandara dobradores que mostrassem sua tecnologia e seus costumes: os falcões mensageiros, máquinas sobre rodas, e tantas outras coisas. A única nação que perdia em quantidade era a do ar, pelo fato de possuir apenas uma tenda. Ela tinha sido preparada especialmente por Aang, e, mesmo sendo a única, era a maior e mais bela de todas, ficando bem ao centro do local e recebendo o maior número de visitantes. O general Iroh se voluntariou para receber a população quando o avatar não pudesse fazê-lo. E hoje era um dos dias em que ele mostrava ao mundo a nação que quase se perdera.

- Vamos na do ar primeiro! – Toph falou empolgada.

- Não, vamos deixá-la por último. – respondeu Aang, envergonhado. Em nenhum momento ele tinha nos contado o que montara ali dentro.

- Ah, qual é, Aang? – exclamou Sokka, puxando Toph pela mão e caminhando em direção a tenda da Nação do Ar. Suki correu atrás deles, deixando-nos para trás.

- Tenho certeza de que todo o seu esforço valeu a pena. – falei, caminhando atrás dos outros. – Você vem? – ele assentiu.

A população que estava na fila fez questão que passássemos na sua frente, embora insistíssemos que não havia a menor necessidade disso.

- Uau! – exclamaram Sokka e Suki.

- O quê?! O quê?! Eu não enxergo! – gritou Toph bastante revoltada.

- Toph, tem uma estátua sua aqui. – falei, aproximando-me dela.

- O quê?! Mas eu não sou dobradora de ar! – gritou ela, mais uma vez.

- Não, não é.. – falou Aang, de repente – mas vocês são a minha família.

Havia ali uma estátua para cada um de nós e mais uma de Zuko, entretanto, as maiores estátuas eram as dos monges do ar que foram assassinados pela Nação do Fogo, e, cada um deles, possuía explicações sobre quem era e como dedicara sua vida às leis da Nação do Ar. Além das estátuas, nas paredes havia pinturas sobre os templos, sobre a filosofia de vida e sobre a história dos nômades. Parecia que estávamos dentro de um templo do Ar, recebendo toda a cultura e sabedoria que ele podia nos passar.

- Finalmente vieram! – general Iroh falou, aproximando-se de nós com um sorriso imenso no rosto. – Avatar Aang, as pessoas estão encantadas com todo o trabalho que você fez aqui. Só queriam saber mais sobre a sua história.

- Esta tenda não é destinada a mim, general. E sim, àqueles que ficaram no passado, mas que lutaram por um mundo melhor.

- Você está certo. – respondeu o mais velho.

Nós ficamos um bom tempo ali, admirando cada detalhe enquanto Aang nos explicava algumas coisas sobre as quais jamais tínhamos ouvido falar. Aprendemos sobre o ritual de escolha de bisões, sobre os jogos que realizavam e tantas outras coisas. Saímos dali fascinados, deixando Aang mais do que feliz. Seu tom sério tinha sido quebrado, agora ele voltava a sorrir e a brincar conosco, fazendo piadas ao lado de Sokka e Toph. O dia se seguiu em total harmonia, e já tínhamos olhado todas as nações, quando Suki viu uma barraca do fogo que prometia congelar uma imagem. Corremos intrigados até lá e um senhor idoso nos atendeu.

- Como você faz isso? É magia?! – perguntou Sokka, olhando desconfiado para a caixa sobre um tripé. Com o seu jeito esquisito, ele analisou cada pedaço daquele objeto estranho.

- Não, é ciência. – respondeu o senhor. Ele usava óculos e possuía uma barba enorme, quase até a metade do abdômen, o que me fez perceber que havia algumas coisas penduradas nela, como alfinetes e pedaços de comida. Extremamente nojento. – Chama-se fotografia.

- Fotografia? – perguntei. – E como funciona?

Ficamos esperando ele nos explicar sobre todo o processo, afinal de contas não podíamos deixar que alguém congelasse uma imagem sem suspeitar de magia ou de alguma dobra desconhecida. Porém, ele encolheu os ombros, colocou a mão na testa e suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu não sei! – exclamou, jogando os braços para cima, balançando-os. – Meu filho achou essa geringonça num castelo abandonado na Nação do Fogo e descobriu como usá-lo. Ele me ensinou a mexer nisso antes de ser preso pelas autoridades por ter roubado uma estátua de um nobre dobrador de terra, e agora, vocês estão aqui, com o Avatar, me pedindo explicações que eu não sei dar! – ele disse tudo isso muito rápido, deixando-nos tontos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – começou Sokka. – Já entendemos tudo. Você está tentando nos distrair enquanto somos atacados por dobradores de fogo que ainda querem a guerra! – ele gritou, acusando-o.

O senhor ficou branco, implorando misericórdia e alegando não estar mentindo sobre nada.

- Pessoal, ele está falando a verdade. – disse Top com extrema calma. – Ele sabe usar, mas não sabe como se dá o processo. Pode nos garantir que isso não nos fará mal?

- Sim, sim! É apenas um papel que grava uma imagem! – falou ele, ajoelhado e olhando-nos do chão.

- Por favor, senhor, levante-se. – falou Aang, ajudando-o a levantar. – Vamos querer uma fotografia então.

Rapidamente, ele se recompôs, agradecendo taciturnamente e pedindo-nos que ficássemos em frente à caixa sobre tripés. Ficamos todos perto, parados como estátuas sem saber o que fazer. O senhor contou até cinco e um barulho alto nos assustou, seguido por uma pequena fumaça que saía da caixa. Ele sorriu e nos entregou um pergaminho que continha a nossa fotografia.

- Uau! – exclamaram, de novo naquele dia, Sokka e Suki juntos.

- Ficou legal? – Toph perguntou.

Eu ri, porque todos estávamos muito sérios, apreensivos com a estranha tecnologia.

- Ficou.. – comecei, procurando a palavra exata. – Peculiar.

- Hm.. – resmungou ela. No fundo, eu sabia que ela adoraria poder enxergar. Mas, anos mais tarde, fui entender que Toph tinha uma forma diferente de guardar na memória nossos rostos, nossas histórias e nossos sentimentos. Anos depois da nossa separação, ela veio a me dizer que possuir algo para lembrar-se de alguém, só torna a pessoa esquecível para nós. Se a amarmos, nossa memória se encarregará de guardar todos os traços.

- Que tal mais uma? – Aang pediu, sorrindo para nós. – Mas uma agora descontraídos, já que sabemos que essa coisa não nos faz mal.

- Por favor, senhor, teria como tirar uma cópia para cada um de nós? – perguntei.

- Bem.. eu tiro cinco fotografias enquanto vocês permanecem parados na mesma posição. – respondeu ele.

- Ótimo! – disse Aang.

Em seguida todos nos arrumamos, dessa vez, mais descontraídos e juntos. Sokka tinha o braço direito sobre os ombros de Suki, enquanto sua mão esquerda era posta sobre um dos ombros de Toph, que estava no nosso meio, à frente, e de braços cruzados. Eu estava parada ao lado do meu irmão, sorrindo, porém, ao sentir a mão de Aang na minha cintura, corei e o olhei, percebendo seu intenso olhar sobre mim, nos fazendo sorrir um para o outro. Sem que eu percebesse, naquela troca de olhar, todas as fotografias foram tiradas.

Pagamos ao senhor por todas as fotografias, mesmo que ele tivesse tentado negar receber dinheiro do Avatar e de seus amigos. Felizmente, Toph usou seu jeito intimidador e o mandou aceitar o dinheiro, ou ela destruiria toda a tenda dele. Saímos dali e caminhávamos tranquilos, enquanto o dia ia se acabando e o sol ia se despedindo no horizonte, fazendo do céu uma pintura repleta de cores. Eu caminhava mais atrás, olhando a minha fotografia. Tinha ficado linda, e sincera. O senhor não havia mentido quando disse que podia congelar uma imagem, mas eu diria que ele era capaz de congelar um momento para sempre.

O grupo foi caminhando a minha frente, e eu os seguia com um sorriso, sentindo pela primeira vez em semanas, uma paz interior. Nós estávamos juntos, éramos uma família. Nada, nem ninguém poderia nos separar. O sentimento de amizade era forte demais em todos nós, seríamos leais um para o outro o resto de nossas vidas. Eu tinha certeza absoluta disso.

- Esperem. – falou Toph, de repente. – Tem alguém nos seguindo.

Virei rapidamente para ver quem poderia ser, mas a rua estava deserta atrás de nós. Sokka, instintivamente, pegou seu bumerangue, enquanto Suki se posicionava para lutar. Estranhamente, Aang permaneceu parado com um sorriso no rosto e segurando seu bastão. Toph usou sua dobra e arrastou até nós uma velha senhora que estava escondida em uma das vielas.

- Você bem que podia ser mais delicada com uma velha senhora. – resmungou ela, presa pelas camadas de terra a sua volta. – Pode fazer o favor de me soltar?

- Só depois de nos dizer o que quer com a gente. E por que nos seguia! – disse Sokka, apontando seu bumerangue para ela.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Sokka. – ela disse com toda a calma do mundo.

- Como sabe o meu nome?!

- Ora, garoto, quem não sabe o seu nome e o de todos vocês nos dias de hoje? – retrucou a senhora.

Realmente, ela tinha um ponto.

- Tudo bem, você está certa. – falei. – Mas ainda não nos explicou porque estava nos seguindo.

Quando seu olhar cruzou com o meu, todos os meus temores voltaram. Ela estava ali para me dizer que dias difíceis estavam por vir, que meus pesadelos iriam se realizar, porque, afinal de contas, não eram sonhos, eram visões.

- Você sabe. – ela me respondeu. – Precisamos conversar, jovem.

- Queria apenas falar com a Katara? – gritou meu irmão. – Porque não disse logo?! Toph, solta ela.

Aang, até então, permanecia calado, observando-a com cuidado e curiosidade, porém, quando Toph fez questão de soltar a senhora, ele não permitiu, aproximando-se rapidamente até ela e me colocando atrás de si. Agora, ele estava sério, como se ela pudesse representar alguma ameaça para mim e para todos nós.

- Avatar, minhas palavras são com a jovem dominadora de água.

- Eu não vou deixar você corrompê-la com medos e inseguranças.

- Direi apenas a verdade. Acha que sua garota é tola ou fraca para se entregar ao que está por vir?

- Aang, do que ela está falando? – perguntei intrigada.

- Eu sei quem é você e o que quer com ela. - ele disse.

- Você tem o seu destino para traçar, jovem Avatar. Katara tem o dela, e precisa compreendê-lo.

Aang não disse nada, apenas se afastou e a soltou, caminhando para perto dos outros novamente. Finalmente, eu pude analisar a mulher que nos seguia. Era uma senhora, beirando aos cem anos, se duvidasse. Seus cabelos brancos eram longos e lisos, mas seus olhos eram azuis e extremamente vivos, como deve ser o mar. Sua roupa se resumia a uma longa bata vermelha, que se arrastava no chão e um cinto cinza. Em suas orelhas, argolas douradas. Suas unhas eram longas e vermelhas, porém suas mãos pareciam suaves como as de uma criança. Sem dúvida, era uma das pessoas mais intrigantes que conheci em minha vida. Assim como eu a examinei minuciosamente, ela fez o mesmo comigo, fazendo eu me sentir inferior perto de seu olhar.

- Você tem um nome? – perguntei.

- Você pode me seguir? – respondeu ela.

Assenti, embora desconfiada. Aang fez menção de que ia me seguir, mas sinalizei que estava tudo bem. Afinal, eu sei me cuidar. Infelizmente, eu sabia dobrar sangue também, e, por mais que odiasse fazê-lo, poderia usá-lo, se as minhas desconfianças estivessem corretas. Caminhamos por entre umas pequenas ruazinhas, estreitas e vazias, até encontrarmos um banco e ela se sentar nele. Acompanhei seus movimentos, sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Meu nome é Yoko. – falou ela sorrindo. – Assim como você, eu sou uma dobradora de água.

- Yoko.. significa.. oceano. – falei, sentindo-me feliz por saber que estava certa sobre ela poder dobrar água.

- Exatamente. – ela disse. – Por muitos anos, eu estive por essa terra vagando pela companheira do Avatar, mas como ele estava sumido, sequer havia sinal dela. Meu corpo, há muito tempo, não pertence a esse mundo, porém, toda a vez que um Avatar nasce, nós, as representantes das escolhidas, viemos a procura daquela que será dona do coração do mestre dos quatro elementos. Explicamos a ela que a jornada não será fácil, que seu destino não será o que se espera. Mas eu acho que você já sabia, afinal de contas, sua jornada ao lado dele nunca foi tranquila.

- Nesse caso.. você poderia ter se livrado da dobra de Toph? E como você sabe sobre os sentimentos de Aang? Como você sabe que eu sou a escolhida por ele?

- Sim, eu poderia ter me livrado, mas não o fiz para que confiassem em mim. – disse ela, sorrindo. – Entenda, Katara.. _eu sou a água. _Assim como Yue tornou-se a lua. Assim como outros são os elementos. Nós sabemos das coisas, somos mais eternos que o ciclo Avatar. Tão eternos quanto a luz e as trevas, afinal fomos suas criações. Nós conhecemos a história, e ela sempre se repete. – Yoko segurou minhas mãos entre as suas, e pude sentir como se toda a água presente no planeta preenchesse meu coração. Havia uma imensa tranqüilidade que ela me passava. – Quanto aos sentimentos do Avatar.. bem, querida, todas as estrelas do céu já sabiam que vocês estavam destinados um para o outro. O universo tem uma maneira estranha de agir. Ele precisou fazer com que cem anos se passassem, trazendo uma época de muita dor e sofrimento, para que vocês dois pudessem se encontrar e assim criarem juntos um longo período de paz. No momento que Aang acordou, ele soube que te amava. Mas o garoto foi esperto, conseguiu esconder esse sentimento até o momento certo para demonstrá-lo.

Eu ouvia atentamente cada uma de suas palavras, recordando-me de quando o achara congelado, de quando seus olhos se abriram pela primeira vez, das tentativas de chamar minha atenção, da primeira vez que ele visitou seu templo do ar, encontrando-o destruído.. inúmeras recordações passaram frente aos meus olhos, e pude rever toda a nossa história juntos. Sim, de fato, nós dois estávamos destinados a nos encontrar. Foram tantos altos e baixos.. depois, seu medo refletido nos olhos quando perguntou se eu e Zuko tínhamos sentimentos um pelo outro. Ele pareceu tão perdido na época. E hoje, ele está tão seguro de si. Ou, pelo menos, tenta estar.

- No entanto, você sabe que a guerra pode ter acabado, mas as desavenças entre as nações não. Muitos vão culpar, por vários anos, os dobradores de fogo pelo ocorrido. Muito preconceito vai existir entre todos. Novas guerras e disputas virão.. – ela respirou fundo. – A tirania vai se fazer presente em lugares que antes pareciam pacíficos. O mundo está frágil, machucado e cheio de feridas abertas. O Avatar será necessário mais do que nunca, e você deve saber que somente com a força que possuem juntos é que serão capazes de reconstruírem verdadeiramente a harmonia.

Novamente, eu estava certa, só que dessa vez, eu preferia não estar. Como eu seria capaz de ajudar Aang a curar feridas tão profundas? Eu seria forte para lidar com o que estava por vir? E como ele poderia fazer com que o mundo se esquecesse da guerra? Seres humanos são terríveis.. somente os iluminados conseguem deixar o passado para trás, aprendendo com ele para se construir um futuro brilhante. Poucos são capazes de perdoar. Eu mesma não fui capaz de perdoar o homem que matou minha mãe.

- A verdadeira forma de se libertar, é perdoando, Katara. – ela disse, como se estivesse lido meus pensamentos. Olhei-a surpresa, afinal, ela falou algo exatamente igual ao que Aang tinha me dito meses atrás. – Você precisa o fazer para se libertar, ser capaz de amar sem julgar, para poder ajudar o Avatar. Aprenda com ele, menina.

- Como? – perguntei, sentindo-me uma criança.

- Avatar Aang foi o primeiro a quebrar um ciclo de mortes. Todos os outros avatares recorreram à morte para trazer a paz, mas a violência só gera mais violência. Ele aprendeu que existem outras formas, formas puras. A luz nele é a mais forte desde que o ciclo Avatar foi criado pelo jovem Wan.

- Não sei se poderei ser capaz de atingir tamanha sabedoria.

- Então, minha querida, você não é digna de ser a escolhida dele. – suas palavras chocaram-me, fazendo-me olhar diretamente para seus olhos. Agora, eles estavam azuis escuros, como se uma tempestade pudesse ser vista dentro deles. – Se você não aprender que somente o amor pode curar e libertar a alma, você não pode ficar com ele, caso contrário, ele irá padecer.

Olhei para o chão, voltando a sentir meu coração apertado.

- Alguma vez.. o Avatar morreu por isso? – ousei perguntar.

- Sim, apenas uma vez. Há séculos atrás com a Avatar Kaoru, da Nação do Fogo. O homem que ela amava pensou que Kaoru deveria ter deveres apenas com ele. Ela acabou se perdendo no caminho da luz e retirou a própria vida. A pessoa escolhida pelo Avatar deve ser capaz de amar a ponto de deixá-lo livre para seguir seu caminho. Você se sente preparada para isso, Katara?

- Eu.. eu não sei. – respondi, sinceramente.

- Lembre-se, que se você não conseguir libertar-se dos sentimentos ruins, principalmente do egoísmo e da vingança, deve deixar o Avatar seguir seu caminho. O dever dele é para com o mundo, e não com você. – ela levantou-se, balançando seus cabelos. Em seguida, os fios brancos tornaram-se negros, sua postura ficou ereta e seu rosto antigo, tornou-se jovem. Era uma bela mulher vestida de cigana que estava a minha frente. – Tempos difíceis estão por vir, Katara. Cabe a você a decisão de ajudá-lo com sua força, ou de deixá-lo para seguir seu destino. O amor, entretanto, e a união, são sempre os melhores caminhos a serem seguidos.

Após suas palavras, foi como num passe de mágica: ela simplesmente sorriu e desapareceu em frente aos meus olhos. Pisquei algumas vezes para ter certeza do que tinha acontecido. Olhei ao redor, procurando-a, mas não a encontrei. Respirei fundo, então, tentando entender toda essa conversa, porém, cada vez que eu me esforçava mais para encontrar um nexo, menos sentido ela fazia. A única coisa que eu sabia era que a paz estava muito longe de ser atingida.

* * *

><p><strong>A história <em>Avatar: Last Airbender<em> não me pertence. **

**N/A: **Bem, então, olá.

Rebeca, obrigada pela review! Espero que este capítulo tenha lhe correspondido as expectativas!

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
